


Catradora Parasitic Twin Soulmate AU

by BaronVonChop



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, F/F, Parasitic Twin Soulmate AU, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, mild body horror, parasitic twins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:06:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22806010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BaronVonChop/pseuds/BaronVonChop
Summary: A She-Ra Catra/Adora AU where everybody in the world is born carrying their soulmate’s parasitic twin. Mild body horror, but mostly a quick tale of soulmate-related angst.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 43





	Catradora Parasitic Twin Soulmate AU

**Author's Note:**

> For the basics of a parasitic twin AU, please see:  
> <https://baronvonchop.tumblr.com/post/182334942888/soulmate-au-where-everyone-has-a-parasitic-twin>

Catra and Adora knew from the moment they met that they were soulmates. There was no mistaking the tawny fur growing from the parasitic twin on Adora’s stomach, or the pale skin and tiny blond hairs of the parasitic twin on Catra’s shoulder. Growing up in the Horde was never easy, but as long as they had each other, they felt like they would be all right. Chasing each other through the corridors of the Horde base, they even found opportunities for joy and laughter. And in their hardest moments, when Shadow Weaver separated them as punishment, they had a little piece of each other to comfort them.

Aurora felt bad for the others, who still hadn’t yet found their soulmates, but Catra reassured her that they were together because they were meant to be. Surely that was how soulmates worked.

Catra never really thought about the future or whether things would always continue the way they had. As long as she had Adora, what else was there?

Then everything started changing all at once. Adora received a promotion to Force Commander, a move which she said would separate her from Catra. The two of them took a skiff into the Whispering Wood, where Adora said she saw a magical sword. They returned to the Fright Zone, but Adora left again, asking Catra to cover for her. She didn’t return that night, but the next day, Catra saw her in the company of a princess and her friend. Adora tried to get Catra to join the Rebellion with her, which seemed absurd. Catra barely had time to start processing all this before Adora transformed into a huge, muscular woman with golden hair.

In Catra’s confusion, she didn’t even notice at first that something was very wrong. But when She-Ra knocked her down, Catra instinctively rolled to avoid landing on her shoulder, only to realize a moment later that her parasitic twin was gone. She stared at She-Ra, dumbfounded, finally registering that her bare stomach showed no signs of a parasitic twin. She withdrew with the Horde troops, feeling numb.

When her parasitic twin returned, she laughed so hard she cried, and she couldn’t seem to stop crying. She and Adora were still soulmates. But whoever, whatever She-Ra was, she wasn’t Catra’s soulmate.

What was she to do?


End file.
